


Дори. Большое сердце.

by BlackAvalon



Series: Предыстория братьев Ри [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Дори воспитан человеческой женщиной, детство Дори, детство Дори среди людей, одна мама, предательство матери, у Ри разные отцы
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:26:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6248905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAvalon/pseuds/BlackAvalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эта история основана на рассказе одного из актеров фильма "Хоббит". История была настолько трагична, что не оставляет меня уже очень долго. История лишь чуть изменена мной, но повторяет его рассказ почти в точности. Вам интересна история семьи Ри? Как вышло, что три брата, так не похожи друг на друга?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Бегство из Эребора

**Дори здесь примерно четыре человеческих года**  
Матушка негромко напевает, и ловкие руки вспархивают над ткацким станком. И рождается волшебство. Дори, затаив дыхание, сидит рядышком, взобравшись двумя ногами на табурет. Коленки затекли и их уж покалывает, а мальчик не решается слезь со стула. В мастерской мамы так тихо, что только и слышно что негромкий стук челнока, да тихое, бархатное пение мамы

_…По камням струятся воды,_  
Плещет звонкий водопад;  
Злой рукхар ползет на скалы,  
Точит свой кинжал;  
Но отец твой старый воин,  
Закален в бою:  
Спи, малютка, будь спокоен,  
Баюшки-баю. 

_Сам узнаешь, будет время,_  
Бранное житье;  
Богатырь ты будешь с виду  
И кхазад душой.  
Провожать тебя я выйду -  
Ты махнешь рукой...  
Сколько горьких слез украдкой  
Я в ту ночь пролью!..  
Спи, душа моя, тихо, сладко,  
Баюшки-баю. 

_Дам тебе я на дорогу_  
Рунный камень-заговор:  
Ты его, молясь Махалу,  
В руке держи же крепко;  
Да, готовясь в бой опасный,  
Помни мать свою...  
Спи, младенец мой прекрасный,  
Баюшки-баю… 

Голос матушки сильный, бархатный, он то чуть подымается, будоража кровь, то становится так тих, да ласков, что плакать хочется, аж сил нет! Дори сползает со стула и прижимается к боку матушки, утыкается лицом в платье, сопя носом, а рука матушки опускается на макушку, ласково ведет по волосам рыжим, как огонь. 

– Что ты, Огонечек? – мягко спрашивает Мама, и сажает к себе на коленки. – Ты мое сокровище, что ты?

– Мама, я тебя так люблю! – восклицает мальчик, обнимая ручонками и трогательно сопит носом, уткнувшись куда-то в шею. – Так люблю! Я от тебя никогда не уйду! Я вот выросту и женюсь! На тебе женюсь!

– Родненький мой, а папка твой как? – мама улыбается и целует его в макушку, ласково похлопывая по спинке.

Дори упрямо сопит. Но папа это же папа…

И вдруг низкий гул – тревожный, злой, – пронзает тишь комнаты. Мама испуганно вздрагивает, встает резко, запалошно прижимая к себе Дори – крепко-крепко. И шепчет…

– Тревога? Что?...

Она опускает Дори на пол и велит:

– Стой здесь! Жди!

И с этим наказом почти бегом покидает мастерскую. Дори остается, растерянный и ничего не понимающий… а низкий гул раз за разом повторяется, все чаще, рвет душу тревогой, и внутри, где-то там, в пятках расползается противное чувство страха…

Хлопает дверь и мама, белая как мел, врывается в комнату мастерской. Хватает шаль, накидывает на Дори и, укутав с головой, подхватывает на руки.

– Мама!

– Тише! Тише милый! – и она бежит, и сердце ее так бьется…

Дори ничего не видит, он может только прижиматься к маме, а вокруг… шум, грохот, крики… и утробный рев…

– Дракон!... Быстрее!... К выходу!!!

Их кто-то толкает, и мама падает. 

– Мама! – шаль спадает, мама вскакивает и рывком подняв на ноги, тянет его за собой.

И они бегут. В толпе, объятой страхом, по узкому коридору, среди других бегущих… а за спиной что-то Страшное…

И стены дрожат…

И пол под ногами вздрагивает, будто кто-то раз за разом ударяет по нему чем-то тяжелым, а пол не каменный, а будто тонкие деревянные доски, что вот-вот треснут под их ногами и они все упадут в пропасть. И это так страшно!

Они все бегут и бегут, задыхаясь, в страхе. И нет сил вымолвить на бегу даже слово…

А ПАПА?

Дори спотыкается и падает, больно ударившись коленками.

– Ма!

Но тут же его подхватывает чужой гном – другой рукой он крепко держит маленькую девочку.

А потом коридор кончается. Толпа выплескивается в небольшой зальчик, и незнакомый гном отдает его маме. Он крепко обхватывает маму за шею своими ручонками.

– Все будет хорошо… Все будет хорошо… – как заведенная повторяет мама, а кто-то кричит:

– Мы в ловушке!... Это тупик!... Мы пропали!

И мама плачет…

– Он сожрет нас!!!

Кто-то зычно рявкает, требуя тишины. Все замолкают разом, будто в миг онемев. Кто-то беззвучно шепчет, молясь Отцу. И все чего-то ждут… а где-то там, наверху, за каменным потолком в Горе что-то бьется о стены, сотрясая всю Гору. Что-то огромное…

А рядом старуха тихо воет, закрывая ладонями рот:

– Сыночек!... Сыно-о-о-к!

И этот протяжный, полный боли, вой столь страшен, что Дори в ужасе зажмуривается, вцепившись в маму…

И время растворяется в страхе, в ужасающем ожидании…

_Память странная вещь… что-то отпечатывается ослепительно ярко, сохраняя каждую деталь, а что-то пропадает, не оставив следа. Лишь знаешь, что было…_

************************************************

Дори холодно. Ледяной ветер налетает с силой, и кожа под тонкой рубашкой вся в цыпках. Согреться, как не кутайся в материнскую шаль, не получается. Дори, подрагивая, стоит, вцепившись в безвольную мамину ладонь. Та стоит, отчаянно смотря на друга отца.

– … он был на посту у Врат. Вместе со своим десятком. У него не было шансов… Мне жаль, Дарен.

Гном отводит взгляд. Не смотрит на маму и на Дори.

– Жаль… – эхом, почти беззвучно, шепчет мама.

– Мама?

Мама опускается перед ним на колени, прижимает к себе, обнимает.

– Его больше нет, Огонечек… больше нет.

И плачет.

– Мама, не плачь!

_Она часто плакала в его детстве. Слишком часто, пряча свои слезы от него. По ночам, лежа без сна, он слышал ее глухие рыдания… но не решался встать, подойти и попытаться утешить._

_И от этого плакал сам._

_После перестал…_

***********************************************

Холод. Постоянный холод, разлитое в воздухе отчаяние и боль, глухие рыдания, потухшие глаза окружающих и ненависть мужчин, заключенная в единственном слове…

– Эльфы…

– Они прогнали нас стрелами…

– Остроухие твари!

Дори слышит эти слова, лежа у костра. Мама сидит рядом, и ее пальцы – такие ласковые! – утешающе перебирают его волосы.

– Спи, малыш. Засыпай…

Огонь костра пляшет, но жара его Дори почти не чувствует. Он дрожит под тонкой шалью – единственной теплой вещью что была у них. Хочется есть, но еды нет. Мальчик сворачивается клубком, в надежде, что так будет теплее, сжимается, закрывая глаза…

И проваливается в тягучий, долгий сон, растянувшийся на долгие недели…

Кашель раздирает грудь, Дори то приходит в себя, то вновь проваливается в странный не-сон…

Мамин голос, дрожащий-отчаянный, упрашивающий быть сильным, потерпеть и не уходить. 

Дори не понимает. Почему она просит не уходить? Удивляется сквозь полусон, на грани сознания…

– Мама… не плачь… – еле слышно просит он.

_Его болезнь тогда стало той причиной, вынудившей мать оставить караван беженцев из Эребора. Они остались в первом человеческом городке после Эсгарота._

_Одни..._


	2. Жизнь среди чужих

**Дори около 9-10 человеческих лет**  
–…Вы с ума сошли! – восклицают за дверью. – Это слишком дорого, любезная!

_Любезная…_   
Это слово корябает слух и Дори сжимает кулаки, судорожно выдыхая сквозь зубы. Женщина за дверью в это словцо вкладывает и презрение свое к его матери, и собственное высокомерие. 

– Но вы посмотрите, эта вышивка по горловине, и рукавам…

– _Любезная_ , я не просила вас о вышивке! – резко обрывает голос оправдания матери. – Две простые рубахи! Мужские! Без всяких там… узоров! Я не стану платить за работу, которую не просила! 

– Да, но всего два сернета сверху…

– _Любезная_ , если бы я хотела ТАКИЕ рубахи, то заказала бы их не у вас! Мы же люди, понимаете? Вот что, что значат эти ВАШИ, – ГНОМЬИ! – узоры?! 

– Для здоровья…

– Ах, не оправдывайтесь! И не вешайте мне вашу ложь на мои уши! Нет уж! Вы испортили ткань, которую я вам принесла! Я ни только и сернета не добавлю, да вы… это вы мне за ткань заплатить должны!

– Но позвольте! – в отчаянье восклицает мать за дверью.

Дори не выдерживает. Он распахивает дверь, чувствуя, как злость охватывает его. И эта злость перетряхивает его, бьется в виски молотками.

– Убирайтесь! Не смейте! Слышите?! Не смейте оскорблять мою маму!

Мальчишку, слишком худого и слабого, просто трясет.

– Что-о-о? – шипит, надуваясь высокая, полная женщина, с неприятно обрюзгшим лицом. 

– Дори! – отчаянно восклицает мать, бросаясь к нему.

Она пытается вытолкнуть его за дверь, а он выворачивается.

– Пусть она убирается! Не нужны нам ее деньги!

– Вот же тварь мелкая! Щенок наглый! Я к ним со всем сердцем! – визжит за спиной матери заказчица. – Да чтоб я еще раз с гномьем связалась!

– Дори, уйди! – мать выталкивает его за дверь, и захлопывает ее.

Мальчик-подросток отчаянно бьет по двери кулаком. Так сильно, что руке больно. На глазах вскипают злые слезы. А из-за двери гневные вопли, и упрашивающий голос матери.

И это так противно…

– Ты доволен? Доволен?! – кричит после мать, а Дори стоит, опустив голову. – Кто тебя просил?! Кто?! Ты понимаешь, что нам не на что жить?! Нам есть нечего, за угол платить в этом доме надо, а ты что наделал?! 

– Мама, я…

Мать хлестко бьет его по губам. Дори потрясенно вскидывает на нее глаза, не веря, отступая…

– Глупый мальчишка! – мать всплескивает руками, и как подкошенная падает на лавку у грубо сколоченного стола, закрывая лицо руками. – Что же нам теперь делать?.. Что?

– Мама…

– Иди погуляй, Дори…

_Если подумать, это он был отчасти виноват в том, что произошло после…_

*****************************************

Городок людей был сер, уныл, и беден. Здесь не нужны были услуги его матери, что прекрасно шила, вышивала, и могла выткать прекрасное полотно из шерстяных и льняных нитей. Впрочем, ткать матери было не на чем… А шить простые вещи – грубые рубахи и штаны, платья, местные женщины могли и сами. 

Богатые, коих было немного, да зажиточные (которых было не намного больше), предпочитали для этого дела напрягать батрачек и служанок. Здесь предпочитали простые, надежные вещи, и услуги одинокой гномки с ребенком на руках им были не нужны. Мать бралась за любую работу, какую могла найти. Она пыталась заработать шитьем, продавая вещи на местном маленьком рынке у стен городка, да очень многое приходилось отдавать местным «шипачам» - почти разбойникам, бесстыдно снимающие мзду со всех торговавших, а подчас отбирающих всю выручку. А стража городка смотрела на весь беспредел сквозь пальцы. Лениво было, да и им отстегивали.

А воровали здесь еще сильнее…

Выручить получалось гроши…

Мать вязала шарфы, носки, не спя ночами и мальчик, просыпаясь ночами, видел, как она сидя под лучиной, трудилась над очередной парой носков. Смешно, но та, что могла сшить прекрасный наряд, украсив его великолепной вышивкой из простых нитей и разноцветного бисера, могла заработать на хлеб да на жилье в «углу» в доме людей лишь в основном этими шерстяными шарфами и носками.

Смотря на распухшие от спиц и грубых нитей пальцы матери, Дори сам взялся за спицы. Он был слишком худ, слаб, и слишком маленького роста, чтобы работать. Да и где, кем мог работать мальчик?! 

– Не мужчине, за спицы браться, – горько сказала мама, застав его со спицами.

Он упрямо опустил голову.

– Я помочь хочу…

Мать села рядом, помолчала, вздохнула, и мягко потянулась к спицам в его руках:

– Давай покажу, как правильно…

После того случая с женщиной, мать Дори уже не могла найти клиентов среди людей. Ей предпочли простых швей из людей. И денег стало еще меньше. И еды. Мать варила жидкий суп из крупы и крапивы, и вкус его на всю жизнь запомнился мальчику. Есть хотелось почти постоянно, но Дори как мог скрывал это. Делал вид, что сыт супом, а мать вздыхала, смотря на него. 

– Кости, одни косточки…

– Это потому что я расту! – возражал мальчик. 

– Да, растешь… – вздыхала мать.

– И что из него вырастет? – ворчала старуха-хозяйка дома, услыхав их. – Мужик жрать должен, чтоб сильным быть. А из него что, силач выйдет? Пыф! Заморыш! Дура ты, сколько мужиков в городе! Послушала бы меня…

– Да что вы говорите?! – мать чуть не расплакалась.

– А что я говорю? Что? Ты о сыне думать должна! Эка, цаца! Гордость! Муж! Сына потеряешь, тогда взвоешь!

– Перестаньте!

– Ну, как знаешь… а за угол будь добра послезавтра выложить!

_Дори тогда, в силу малолетства и наивности, даже не понял, на что намекала хозяйка дома. Только понял, что задержку денег за жилье она не потерпит._

_Это был вопрос времени, когда выбора у его матери не останется…_  
  
*******************************************

Рыжий, наглый гном, сидел на лавке, вытянув ноги, и дымил трубкой, масляно смотря на мать.

А она стояла перед ним…

– Мама? Кто это? – удивленно спросил Дори.

Мать аж вздрогнула, резко обернувшись к нему.

– Дори?! Что ты… уйди, погуляй!

– Да куда же он пойдет? – вмешался незнакомец, и насмешливый его голос, в единый миг не понравился Дори. – На улице дождь…

Мать затравлено глянула на него.

– Не при нем… только не… он не должен…

– Хей, хей! Не волнуйся! Я же не зверь, в конце концов! – гном как-то делано рассмеялся, подняв ладони. Встал, и, улыбаясь, подошел к Дори. – Твоя мама очень красивая, парень, правда?

Дори насторожено кивнул, и напрягся, когда гном приобнял его за плечи.

– Да, она красавица, и очень любит тебя, парень. Ты же не будешь на нее сердиться, если я украду немного ее любви?

– Что? – Дори не нравился этот тип, этот гном.

Он был таким… наглым, развязным…

– Я хочу сделать ей приятное, малыш, – с насмешкой сказал гном, легко разворачивая его к дверям и выталкивая в сени.

– Что? – Дори попытался вывернуться и сбросить с плеч его руки.

Гном ногой распахнул дверь кладовой и швырнул Дори туда за шиворот рубахи. И захлопнул дверь, задвинув засов.

– Выпустите меня!! – закричал Дори, и отчаянно забарабанил в двери.

– Будь хорошим мальчиком, и не мешай нам малыш. Я не обижу твою маму…

От этих слов повеяло чем-то таким жутким, что волосы вставали дыбом…

_Он, конечно, кричал, барабанил в дверь, но… тогда он был слишком слабым…_

_И он никогда не забудет, что слышал в ту ночь…_


	3. Травница

Дори сидел в углу тесной, темной кладовой, зябко обхватив колени руками и уткнувшись в них лбом. Слезы беспомощности и отчаянья давно кончились, лишь плечи мальчика легонько подрагивали от сухих всхлипов. 

Рассохшаяся, из деревянный, грубых досок, дверь щелкнула снаружи защелкой и с тихим скрипом отворилась. Мама неслышно опустилась рядом на колени и ее ладонь легла на макушку, ласково огладив…

– Дори… Огонечек…

– Мама…

Мальчик глухо всхлипнул и прижался к матери, уткнувшись лицом ей в плечо.

– Мама… прости… я слабый… он обидел тебя… – рвано выговорил через силу он.

– Ох, Дори… – объятия мамы сжались, она с плачем целовала его волосы, щеки. – Мальчик мой, родненький, ты золотце мое! Жизнь моя! Я все сделаю, на все пойду…   
_  
Если бы он только знал, что она имела в виду…_

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

Несколько дней он не отходил от нее. Был тих, послушен и то и дело заглядывал взволнованно ей в глаза. А она отводила взгляд.

Что-то плохое случилось тогда ночью – Дори это твердо знал. Знал, и мучился от вины – он же мужчина! Он должен был ее защитить! Но в тоже время он прекрасно понимал, что слишком мал и слаб. А значит, никакой не защитник…

И от этого было стыдно…

Так стыдно! 

И все же… что тот рыжий сделал маме? Он не бил ее, точно. Дори как не приглядывался, а даже синяка легкого не приметил. Но то, что сделал что-то плохое, точно. Мама выглядела несчастной, и… будто виноватой. Прятала глаза от Дори, преувеличено хлопотала… а еще у них почему то появились деньги. И ненавистный Дори полу суп, сменился сытной мясной похлебкой, жареной картошкой с мясом и грибами, и настоянный на траве отвар, которым мама пичкала Дори с момента далекой уже болезни, стал сладким от меда. 

– Дори, ромашка расцвела. Возьми корзинку, и сходи на ту полянку, где мы с тобой были. Помнишь, как мы ромашку собирали? Вот и нарви сколько сможешь, да только чтоб одни головки цветков, без стебельков. Хорошо?

Мальчик закивал обрадованно.

– Я полную корзинку наберу!

Дори на самом деле не любил ромашку. Особенно отвар из нее, но если мама просит… ладно. Лишь бы порадовать ее! И он умчался с корзинкой на ту полянку за полуразвалившимися стенами серого городишки людей. Умчался с искренним намерением нарвать ромашки целую гору! И он пробыл на цветущей ромашками поляне целый день, до самого вечера. Там было так хорошо, так легко дышалось, что мальчику захотелось пробыть здесь как можно больше. И ромашки нарвать…

Гору ромашки он не осилил. Даже половинки корзины не набрал. Зато на краю поляны, у границы с жидким леском, обнаружил кусты с ягодами. Синие, сочные, крупные с вишню, они так и таяли во рту сластью терпкой и вяжущей. Дори наелся так, что синий сок разводами лег на щеки, и украсил пальцы. А солнце жарило в вышине, мирно гудели над лугом шмели, и разноцветные бабочки перелетали с цветка на цветок…

Дори разморило, потянуло в сон… и он так и заснул рядом с кустами ягод синельника, под шатром склонившейся ивы, на мягкой траве. Проснулся он лишь вечером. Встрепенулся, испуганно протер глаза кулаками и растерянно глянул на небо, уже темнеющее в сумерках. Подскочил, схватил стоящую рядом корзинку и помчался домой со всех ног.

– Мам! Прости, я не нарочно! – зачастил он, ввалившись в отведенную им хозяевами дома комнату. – Не ругайся, я нарвал ромашки! И ягод принес, они вкусные!

А мама, что сидела за столом, уронив голову на руки, вымучено подняла голову, глянула на него пусто, и притянула к себе, крепко сжав в объятьях.

– Мам? – тихо-испуганно спросил Дори. – Что с тобой, ма?

– Ничего, давай ужинать, – через силу улыбнулась в ответ она, и, погладив его по волосам, засуетилась, собирая на стол.

Дори растерянно сидел на лавочке за столом и не мог оторвать взгляда от курительной трубки, позабытой на краю столешницы…

_В тот вечер он начал понимать, что она обманывает его…_

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** 

– Ненавижу! Ненавижу! – мальчишка ревел среди травы, и под бурей чувств, что обуревали его, бил судорожно сжатым кулачком по траве.

Лежал и плакал, перемешивая отчаянное «ненавижу!» со всхлипами. А рядом валялась брошенная, завалившаяся на бок корзинка с ромашкой. 

Высокая, будто высохшая женщина в сером платье и с коричневым платком, покрывавшем волосы, стояла в нескольких шагах от него. Стояла и смотрела, поджимая губы и хмуря брови. Вздохнула, качнула головой, и не торопясь подошла к мальчишке. Дори ощутил упавшую на него тень и, подавляя слезы, сел, утерся рукавом, и исподлобья глянул.

Глянул, и уткнулся в землю. Эту женщину он знал. Еще несколько лет назад, как только они оказались в этом валар забытом городке, именно она подсказала маме, как и чем лечить Дори.

Травница.

Ведьма, как говорили злые языки.

– Наревелся? – сухо спросили над головой. – Ты ведь сын Ирэн-портнихи?

Дори молча кивнул, не подымая глаз. 

– Вставай, поможешь мне, – велела твердо травница, и, без всяких сомнений, что Дори вздумается не подчиниться, повернулась и зашагала в сторону леса.

Дори в последний раз передернул плечами, утер лицо ладонями и встал. Замялся, и… пошел вслед за травницей. Почему?

Да просто пошел.

Шел в нескольких шагах позади, нахохлившись, будто нехотя, но даже мысли не было в голове отвернуться от травницы и уйти. Да куда уйти? Домой? В тот человеческий дом, где мать заработанными медяками комнатенку снимала? Куда нагло приходит рыжий мужик-гном, а его, Дори, мать просит пойти погулять? Ромашки собрать?

Горло захлестывала обида и боль. Почему?! Зачем она?! Ну, зачем?! 

– Ненавижу, – тихо, почти неслышно выдохнул Дори вновь, а кого он ненавидел? Сам бы сказать не мог.

Рыжего наверно… 

Травница остановилась, оглянулась на Дори, что так же встал в пяти шагах позади, и сказала:

– Ближе подойди, не укушу, Кунь.

– Никакой я не кунь, я гном! – тут же огрызнулся мальчишка, уязвленный «обвинением» в трусости.

– Самый настоящий кунь, – спокойно и снисходительно отвечала травница. – Что ты знаешь о куницах? Даже волосы у тебя, что их шкурка, а вырастешь не хуже убийцей станешь. 

Дори ошарашенно моргнул. Убийцей?! 

– Не веришь? Зря. Мужчина должен подчас убивать. Чтобы родных защитить, иногда иного нет пути… ты точно сможешь, видно. Но подойди сюда, зря я тебя сюда привела? 

Сбитый с толку Дори подошел и его тут же уверенной, сухой рукой развернули к пологому скальному выступу, что казался чужеродным здесь, в ровном лесу. Будто каменный великан из сказки-легенды отломил кусок скалы и зашвырнул сюда. И этот огромный осколок возвышался над ними, обросший местами зеленоватым мхом, а на вершине его – чудом, не иначе, – росло покосившись деревце.

– Смотри во-о-он туда, – палец травницы указал на скалу. – Прямо под деревом, в щели мох растет. Вот он мне и надобен, да мне не залезть. А тебе, куню каменному, это легко будет. 

– А зачем он вам? – невольно спросил из любопытства мальчик.

– Жар он сбивает хорошо, ежели высушить, в порошок растереть. А ежели рана у тебя, то мох первое дело, чтобы заразу да грязь из раны вытянуть. 

– А как? 

Травница усмехнулась.

– Достанешь, расскажу коли интересно. 

Дори было интересно. Так интересно, что обида на мать и на рыжего на короткое время была позабыта. Мох он легко достал, и травница аккуратно уложила его в корзинку, завернув в тряпицу. Чего только не было в ее корзине – и корни загадочные, и травы, и ягоды… даже кора деревьев. Неужели травница лечит людей корой? 

Вопросы Дори забавляли травницу, но отвечала она мальчику спокойно, обстоятельно, и лишь в глазах ее серых, выцветших от весен жизни, мелькала тень веселья.

– А гномам трава помогает? Или она только людям помогает? А почему?

– Сила кроется в обычном. Ежели знать что делать, одна травинка или кусочек мха может жизнь спасти. И не только жизнь человека али гнома. Отнять жизнь легко, сохранить тяжело, а дать подчас невозможно. Руки лекаря что руки волшебника.

Мальчик смотрел на травницу, широко распахнув глаза.

– Правда? 

– Правда.

– А правда что… что вы ведьма? Так женщины у колодца говорили…

Травница невесело усмехнулась.

– Злой язык свет очернит. Травница я, знахарка-лекарка, а магия лишь избранным дается. Не смертным. Ну, вот и дошли мы с тобой, где повстречались, – женщина наклонилась, подняла поваленную на бок маленькую корзинку с ромашкой, протянула ее мальчику.

Тот скривился, вновь нахохлился.

– Ненавижу…

– Мал ты, чтобы цену ненависти знать, – резко одернула его травница, заставив взять корзинку. Помолчала, смотря пристально на упрямо опустившего голову Дори. – Вот что я скажу тебе. На мать обиды не держи. Любит она тебя, потому и вынуждена привечать того гнома. 

Травница опустилась перед Дори на колени, положила руки на его плечи.

– Посмотри на меня, Дори. И послушай. Для матери нет ничего драгоценней дитя. И нет ничего страшней, остаться одной среди чужих с малым ребенком.

– Я не ребенок! И не маленький! – засопел обиженно Дори.

– И все же ты мал, и слаб. И она защищает тебя, заботится как может. Ты не прав, обижаясь на нее. Она знает, что делает. Если любишь мать, потерпи и молчи. И помни, для матери главное благополучие ее ребенка. А теперь идем, провожу тебя до дома, сумерки скоро.

И она довела его до самого дома, а на прощанье сказала:

– А ромашка от семи бед помогает, да хворь гонит. Так что пей чаще вместе с матушкой своей. Для женщины ромашка царица-трава. Иди в дом. И… буду нужна, приходи.

Тронула пальцами плечо Дори в прощанье и пошла прочь. 

Дори потоптался перед домом, тоскливо выдохнул, и нехотя пошел в дом.

_С того дня, как он узнал ее, Дори стал искать встречи с ней. Слова травницы были странны для него, тогда ребенка, но полны знания, недоступного ему. И это знание ее манило его. Он глотал все, сказанное ей – о травах, о болезнях, о том как лечить царапины и раны. В конце концов она стала для него важней – что было горько признать, – матери. В доме, где бывал рыжий, мальчику было невыносимо, и он убегал в старый дом травницы, за стенами городка. Там, среди трав, связками висевшие под потолком и на стенах, где на деревянных полках стояли многочисленные глиняные склянки и горшочки с порошками и мазями, он проводил целые дни, делая первые шаги в травничестве._

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** 

Нравы людей жестоки, так ребенком казалось Дори. Как-то он шел с травницей к одному захворавшему человеку, и они оказались на обшарпанной, грязной площади, где раз в две седьмицы люди устраивали базар. Посреди площади стоял столб, к которому была привязана женщина.

Она была из людей. Одетая в лохмотья, избитая, она стояла босыми грязными, израненными ногами на разбитой мостовой, и ломанная ее фигура, обвитая грубой веревкой, и спутанные космы, закрывающие лицо… и разорванное на спине платье, и кровавые полосы на ее теле, оставленные кнутом. Дори потрясло это.

– За что?! – потрясенно спросил он, вцепившись в руку травницы.

Та глянула, посуровела лицом, и отвела глаза, сухо сказав:

– Это ждет каждую женщину, что занимается блудом. И каждую, что посмеет понести дитя не от мужа. Таков закон. Не смотри, идем.

И она поспешила увести его с площади. Увиденное не давало покоя Дори, вызывая в душе недоумение и непонятный страх. На ту площадь он больше не ходил. Не желал вновь увидеть что-то подобное.   
_  
Это казалось слишком жестоко…_

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

– Ты куда собрался, а? 

Дори недоуменно поднял глаза на старую хозяйку дома. Человечка кривила рот, неприязненно-зло сверля его взором.

– Чего зенки свои вылупил? Куда намылся, тебя спрашиваю? Не твой дом, кажись, чтобы в двери рваться, – презрительно заявила хозяйка.

– Мы вам деньги за комнату платим, – выговорил Дори.

– Мы? Кто это мы? Мать твоя что ли? Так нету ее! Нету! С хахалем своим рыжим уехала, ясно тебе? Так что проваливай, мальчишка, вслед за ней! Ну, чего вылупился? Пошел прочь!

И дверь захлопнулась перед Дори.

Он не мог в это поверить. Просто не мог. Она же не могла… не могла же, верно?

– Почему?! Почему? Она бросила меня!

Гадкие, постыдные, соленые слезы, текли из глаз, как не пытался Дори сдержать их. Текли по щекам, по подбородку.

– Помнишь, ту женщину на площади? – тихо и грустно спросила травница, сев рядом, и обняв за плечи мальчишку-гнома. – Представь свою маму там…

Дори задохнулся, неверяще уставившись на травницу.

– У нее не было выхода. Пузатая она… и тебя… взять не могла. Она знала, что у меня тебе безопасней.

Дори не веря, смотрел на нее. 

– Не сердись на нее. 

_Тогда он был сломлен произошедшим. Он долго не мог понять и принять бегство матери. Что-то надломилось в нем, вызвав стойкое ощущение одиночества. Все вокруг чужое, все чужие. И весь мир ссузился до стен старого дома травницы._

_На долгие тридцать лет._


	4. Большое сердце

Медленно текли воды реки, на берегу которой расположился человеческий город. Медленно текла серая вода вдоль русла и также медленно-тягуче проходила жизнь в этих местах. Весну сменяло лето, лето осень, после уступая место вьюжным зимним дням. И год за годом ничего не менялось.

За стенами человеческого городка, у границы с лесом, на цветущей летом поляне, стоял небольшой каменный дом под крытой камышом крышей. И каждый день бывало стучались в дверь люди – мужчины, женщины, дети, в надежде на помощь. И каждого встречала травница, что за глаза, шепотком называли ведьмой. Ведьма, не ведьма, а помощь в ее доме находил каждый. Поначалу, выслушав просящего о помощи, она собиралась и, позвав своего ученика-гнома, шла к дому, где требовалась ее помощь. Но годы человеческие не щадили травницу и прямую спину согнули зимы, волосы темно-карие выбелила седина, руки высохли и ослабли, и по домам болящих пошел ее ученик. 

Дори, так его звали. Нелюдимый и немногословный, угловатый и тощий, он не имел ни друзей ни приятелей. Странный он был, по мнению жителей городка. «Бирюк» - говорили о нем, взгляд тяжелый у него…

А Дори шепотки за спиной, как иглы кололи. С каждым годом все тяжелее было терпеть и молчать.

– Терпи, молчи, учись держать себя в узде, – говорила ему травница. – Глупцов в мире много, на всех не траться. Травникам да лекарям нельзя впускать в сердце любого. Каждый из нас часто смерть видит, не каждому помочь может. Не впускай их в сердце.

– Тогда зачем помогать, лечить? – спрашивал он.

– А ты сможешь мимо пройти, в беде оставить? – вопрошает в ответ она, а Дори молчит. Да что тут скажешь?

– Каждый приходит в этот мир для чего-то. У каждого свое предозначение. Кто-то землю пашет, хлеб растит, кто-то с мечом в руке хлебопашца защищает, а кто-то меч для воина кует. Кто-то правит, кто-то учит, а кто-то лечит. Каждый должен быть занят тем делом, к которому душа лежит. А коли иначе, ничего хорошего не выйдет. Я учу тебя, чему знаю. Учу оттого, что есть в тебе то, что надобно целителю да травнику. Совесть у тебя есть. Она не позволит мимо пройти. Это самое главное. Лекарь без совести не имеет сердца. 

Помолчит и добавит:

– Да только не желала бы я для тебя этой судьбы. Много боли, много смерти, а добра в ответ зачастую – плевок в лицо. Ведь мы не валар, спасти от смерти каждого не можем. Попробуй, объясни это матери да отцу, брату да другу… всегда ты мало старался, не хотел помочь… чему смогу, я тебя научу, но ежели поймешь, что сердце к иному тянется, не становись на мой путь. Тяжело это. 

Это и в самом деле было тяжело. А подчас и больно. Хоть и не любил здешний народ, а все одно… смотреть, как сгорает от болезни малый ребенок, как воет молодая женщина оттого, что муж-кормилец за неполный месяц от грудной болезни в гроб лег. Все одно – мука. И внутри каждый раз ноет. Но никто то не видит, зато в глазах подозрения. И терпеть те полные подозрения взгляды, недоверие в словах, и обидное:

– Да что ты знаешь, гномий сопляк?! Разве ты терял, хоронил?

Легко ли было?

Злость и боль брали за горло, душили. Бросить бы все, уйти… но стоило посмотреть на сгорбленную, седую фигурку травницы, сидящей на скамейке у очага, тонкими, будто высушенными, руками перебирающей собранные летние дни травы и что-то в душе замирало.

Нельзя ему.

Никак нельзя…

– Тебе к своим надо, к своим… а не со мной старухой возиться, – скрипит тихий голос, а он плотнее сжимает губы, поправляя одеяло. Смотреть в глаза высохшей старухи, разменявшей девятый десяток, – и понимать, как мало это для гномов! – было трудно.

Узкая ладонь, сквозь кожу которой видны нити вен, невесомо ложится поверх его руки.

– Как умру, уходи от сюда. Уходи к своим. А меня похрони у старой мельницы, на пригорке под ясенем, аккурат супротив мельницы, – тихий вздох. – Речка там обмелела… колесо сломалось… Дома, почитай уж и нет… а хорошо там раньше было. Муж мой, сам строил… Счастье там токо и видала. Муж, дети… сынки ему так помогали, так помогали! Прибегут ко мне с ног по уши в муке! А я их полотенцем по мягкому месту да гоню, ругаясь, на реку мыться. 

По ввалившейся щеке катится слеза.

– Там один и утоп… с колеса в воду прыгнул, неслух, и… не вынырнул. Муж колесо-то, сломал… плотину поломал, посерел-почернел… запил. А потом мор пришел. И муж, и сын с дочкой – всех смерть прибрала. А я выжила… Из дому ушла, не смогла я там более. В лес пошла… а зима лютая стояла. Думала, замерзну… умереть хотела… а бабка-травница – ох, и ведьма была с виду! – нашла, и давай ругать, на ноги подымать… Она меня учила, а я тебя…

Ладонь на руке Дори вдруг крепко сжалась, в выцветших глазах мелькнул огонь.

– Не смей, не смей здесь оставаться! На чердаке горшок, там деньги. Умру, бери и уходи! Уходи к своим! Обещай!

– Обещаю, – с трудом выговорил парень.

Старуха удовлетворенно вздохнула, отпустила его руку.

– А меня похрони под ясенем… спокойно там… а по бережку летом-то ромашка белая! Нет… река обмелела, плотина поломана… а цветы воду любят… нет там больше ромашек!

Голос старухи упал до шепота и она все шептала и шептала, говорила что-то, уж не смотря на Дори, будто и не был он рядом. Время пришло, он это понял. Видел уж, как старики уходят. Ничего он сделать для нее не мог, лишь только и мог, что рядом быть. Сел на табурет рядом и просидел почти всю ночь.

А к рассвету остался один…

И дом посерел, сразу мертвым стал.

Он сделал то, о чем она просила. Похоронил под ясенем, напротив развалин мельницы. Сколько лет он прожил с ней? А что знал о ней? Лишь в смертный час и узнал, что у нее семья была, муж да дети… а она его вырастила, ребенка чужого народа. Рубахи его чинила-стирала, учила всему на свете…

– У мужчины руки ко всему лежать должны. Опорой да примером во всем должен быть, – говорила она.

А теперь мертва… и могила ее супротив дома, где прошли ее самые счастливые годы. Дори смотрел на развалины мельницы, на обмелевшую реку… воды ему даже по колена нет! Смотрел на поломанную, каменную плотину, и сгнивший остов поваленного мельничного колеса…

Не будет здесь ромашек.

Не будет…

Травница умерла весной, а к осени новая каменная плотина перегородила реку. Вода поднялась… а Дори не мог успокоиться. Сам камни таскал, до упаду, а строительство плотины упрямством взял. А сердце требовало не останавливаться. И он взял в руки топор, а потом пилу, молоток…

На каменные стены мельницы легла новая крыша, встало на место колесо…

И следующей весной, как стаял лед, колесо начало свой ход.

На исходе первого летнего месяца Дори собрался уходить. Пришел к могиле попрощаться. Постоял молча на пригорк. За год, что провел в трудах, таская камни, строя и ремонтируя, раздался в плечах, окреп, и больше не казался слабосильным мальчишкой… Посмотрел в последний раз на мельницу, на берег, забелевший ромашкой, и… пошел прочь.

А в сумке за плечом лежал кошель с пятьюдесятью золотыми монетами.

Страшная сумма для здешних мест…

_А еще было письмо. От матери. И Дори за всю жизнь не смог забыть ни слова из него…_

_Обида ушла, оставив лишь горечь._  
  
_С матерью он не простился._

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

И начались его годы скитаний. Долгие пятнадцать лет разных дорог, городов и земель… повезло в том, что почти сразу пристал к каравану купцов, нанявших в охрану гномов. Те странно смотрели на молодого парня, с куцей бороденкой, сказавшегося травником. Виданое дело, гном травой лечит! А топор да меч в руке не держал! 

Это было больно. Как пощечина, презренье в их глазах. И на обидную колкость одного такого же как он молодого гнома (лишь чуть постарше), вспылил. Злость, затмившая глаза багряным, помогла. Обидчик кувырком покатился в кусты, двое других, вознамерившихся припадать урок «недогному», тоже отгребли. Один полетел через телегу, другой вырубился, впечатанный в ствол дерева… 

Драку прекратил старый, седой гном.

– Охолони! – гаркнул он, хитрым приемом, повалив его на землю, вывернув руку за спину.

А через миг и он чуть не полетел в кусты.

– Силен, медведь! – восхищенно протянул он. – Успокойся, видим, что гном! Эй, Двалин, Балин! Долго вы в кустах будете прохлаждаться? Шеи целы?

Из кустов раздался витиеватый мат на кхуздуле, а чуть погодя послышалось недоуменное:

– Балин, я не врубился… чего-чего ты сказал? 

Так он познакомился с Фундином и его сыновьями…

Дори пришелся, как говорят, «ко двору». Его приняли, а старший сын Фундина стал будто нарочно постоянно втягивать его в разговоры, вечно тянул куда-то, шутил. Балин был еще тем «троллем», и шутки его были зачастую на грани приличий. Дори немного робел перед ним. Возможно от того, что он был гораздо старше Дори и вполне заслуживал, чтобы к нему обращались «мастер»… а тот с серьезным видом заявлял, что обидится смертельно на это обращение. А у Дори язык не поворачивался звать его «просто Балин»…

А тот пристал, как репей какой. И однажды вечером…

– Славно ты нас «полетать» тогда заставил. Двалин до сих пор переживает. Он у нас высоты боится, – белозубо насмешничал Балин.

– Я все слышу! – шипел, набычившись Двалин (что, оказывается, был намного младше Балина, и был лишь чуть младше самого Дори).

А Балин лишь широко улыбнулся младшему, и обернулся к Дори:

– И все же, как так вышло, что ты травник? Что драться не умеешь?

– Учить было некому, – коротко ответил Дори, напряженно смотря на него. 

– А нашего кого попросить не мог?

– Я был единственным гномом в том городе, где рос.

Гномы у костра, услышав это удивленно переглянулись.

– Как? Совсем один? А родители твои? – влез в разговор Рит, дружок Двалина.

– Я был один. Отец умер в Эреборе, когда напал дракон. А мать… мать была вынуждена уйти, оставив меня в доме травницы, – правда отчего-то вышла трудной. Было больно это сказать, но и смолчать, или соврать, Дори тоже не мог. Вот и сказал, что было.

Балин с сочувствием смотрел на него.

– Хочешь, научу меч держать?

– Гном должен уметь за себя постоять, не отказывайся Дори, – сказал Фундин, поддержав сына.

Дори согласился на предложение.

Какое-то время он провел в их компании. И привязался к Фундину, смог на диво сдружиться с Балином. Не с Двалином, но отношения и с ним вышли в конце вполне мирными. А потом…

А потом Фундин и его сыновья откликнулись на зов своего короля, и присоединились к его армии. Армии, которая отправилась к Мории…

_А Дори решил пойти с ними…_  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

– В битву не пойдешь, – резко сказал Фундин. – Прости, Дори, но меч в твоей руке еще «пляшет». 

– Да, я плохой мечник, но я не трус и смогу убить хоть пару орков! – попытался возразить Дори.

– Я знаю, что ты не трус, Балин знает, и Двалин знает. Но что такое пара орков? Убьют тебя и что? Лекарей у нас мало, а после боя знаешь сколько будет раненых? Кто им поможет? Ты, мертвый? У нас каждый лекарь на счету! Пусть ты и травник, но ты будешь более полезен ПОСЛЕ боя. А убийств… поверь, парень, тебе сегодня хватит…

Дори не участвовал в битве при Азунулбизаре. Но Фундин был прав. После боя было столько раненых, что лекари мало что могли. Многие умирали, так и не дождавшись их помощи. А другим, помочь они не могли… когда иззубренным орочьим ятаганом распорот живот, лекарь ничего не может… а смерть долгая, мучительная… 

Это страшно. Страшно до того, что волосы встают дыбом. И жутко слышать приглушенный вой, и когда раненый хватает за руки и умоляет, умоляет о «последнем ударе»…

О последней милости собрата.

Сжать зубы, положить ладонь на глаза раненого…

– Спи мирно, брат, в Чертогах Отца…

И нанести последний, выверенный удар в сердце.

_Когда через два дня Балин нашел Дори, у того были полностью седые волосы…_

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

После битвы при Азанулбизаре жизнь развела Дори с сыновьями Фундина. Фундин погиб в бою, сыновья его последовали за наследником королевской семьи. А Дори…

Он окончательно осознал, что воином ему не быть. Пусть он не так уж и плохо держит меч, но теперь при слове «битва» у него кровь стыла в жилах. Нет, он не боялся врагов, не боялся смерти… но он слишком хорошо уяснил, что бывает после «славной битвы»…

Побывать еще раз в роли невольного палача собственных собратьев он не желал…

Вот поэтому о лекарях не слагают баллад.

Было горько, было тошно, и видеть никого не хотелось. И он решил уйти. И ушел. Молча, и не прощаясь. 

Судьба привела его в человеческий город, мало чем отличный от того, где прошло его детство и отрочество. Там и решил остаться на время. Купил дом, стал вновь заниматься травничеством. Лекари города и простые горожане с удовольствием покупали его порошки и лекарственные сборы, разнообразные мази. Здесь было тихо, спокойно, и Дори смог успокоиться душой. Кошмары Азанулбизара стали отступать в прошлое.

А потом на пороге дома Дори оказался Нори…

Мальчишка-раб, жестоко избитый и без сознания, со сломанными ребрами и шрамами по всему телу. Может город и был хорош, и люди не плохи, да только, как выяснилось, с беглыми рабами здесь не церемонились. Что было делать Дори?

И через пару дней, он уехал из города, купив пони и крытую повозку. В сердце крепко поселилась уверенность, что его одиночество закончилось. Сама судьба определила ему в братья рыжего мальчишку, смотрящего на него затравлено-настороженно. Даже имена у них были схожи!

Дори и Нори…

Синяки медленно сходили с лица, ребра мальчишки зажили, спутанные длинные волосы были с трудом приведены в порядок… переодетый в нормальную одежду, Нори уже почти ничем не напоминал себя прежнего. А Дори вдруг, впервые взял на себя труд всмотреться в него чуть пристальней…

На него смотрели те самые зеленые глаза… рыжего, наглого гнома.

И с каждой секундой Дори с ужасом открывал в лице мальчишки черты того, кого когда-то ненавидел всем сердцем. Он закрыл глаза, втянул воздух, выдохнул…

– Ты знаешь… как звали твою мать? – хрипло спросил он.

– Ирэн… – негромко признался Нори. – Я… ее не помню. 

– А… твой отец? – выговорил Дори.

Мальчишка уткнулся взором в пол… 

– Он меня продал. Он в кости любил играть… и меня проиграл. Я не знаю где он.

Дори молчал, смотря на Нори. Вот оно… как.

– К балрогу! – вдруг неожиданно для самого себя сказал он. И крепко обнял крупно вздрогнувшего брата. – Ты знаешь… я ведь… брат твой. У нас с тобой одна мама.

Нори не поверил. Да Дори и сам бы на его месте не поверил. Да одно то, что они встретились было невероятно! А все же встретились, узнали друг друга…

Было трудно убедить Нори, не знавшего нормального к себе отношения, доверять Дори. Нори вздрагивал от прикосновений, дергался, стоило чуть повысить голос, и, казалось, каждую секунду он ждал удара… 

Разве Дори мог ненавидеть его? Он и сам не заметил как привязался к рыжему, ершистому, вечно настороженному Нори. И вскоре уже не мыслил своей жизни без него. Ведь это означало одиночество, а Дори его уже достаточно хлебнул.

Одна беда – Нори не мог спокойно пройти мимо «безпригляда» лежащей еды…

Дори все понимал. Стоило вспомнить торчащие ребра, позвонки на его спине, когда он только нашел брата. Разве он мог его винить за сворованный с прилавка пряник, яблоко? Он просто пытался объяснить, чем это может кончиться для Нори. Не только плетьми палача, но и отрубленными пальцами, а то и петлей. Нори вроде понимал, обещал, что больше не будет… а потом все повторялось.

Дори решил, что постепенно это пройдет. Просто Нори не должен больше быть голодным, и страх остаться голодным покинет его. Он перестанет воровать. Но нет… со временем Нори все реже воровал еду с прилавков, но его как магнитом тянуло все блестящее или затейливое – пусть бусины, заколки, игрушки, самая разная мелочёвка, но они раз за разом оказывались в его карманах. 

Дори пытался ругаться. Один раз в жизни он заорал на Нори, и замахнулся… забившегося в угол брата, затравлено закрывающегося руками, он не забудет никогда. 

– Нори, Нори… братец, – Дори сел рядом, потянулся к трясущемуся мальчишке. – Успокойся. Я не трону тебя. Прости, что напугал. Нори…

А ведь прошел год, как Дори снял с него рабский ошейник… 

_За всю свою жизнь Дори ни разу не ударил Нори…_

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***

Жизнь все же странная штука. Прошлое всегда – рано или поздно – нагоняет тебя и бьет под дых. Прошло примерно десять лет с тех пор, как Дори нашел младшего брата, как ему пришлось вновь столкнуться со своим прошлым.

– Вы говорят лекарь? – смущенно спросил, мнущий в руках шапку, пожилой гном.

– Я травник, – поправил Дори. – Я могу чем ни будь помочь вам? 

– Видите ли… тут такое дело… плохо ей. Умирает она! – и зарыдал. – Любонька моя!

История оказалась стара как мир. Старик был женат – не по любви, мало кому везет встретить свою Единственную. Жизнь прожил с чужой по сути гномкой, нормально прожил, дети – трое сыновей и дочка. А потом пришлось ему старику в город поехать, а там ее повстречал. И влюбился с одного взгляда. А он ей мужа покойного напомнил. И вышло так, как вышло… но разве думали они, что кончится все так?! Кто же знал, что Махал подарит им дитя? Он стар, она не молода… Говорил ей, давай травы найду у лекарей, а она ни в какую. 

«Двух сыновей потеряла, третьего не убью!» 

Заупрямилась…

Старик и не знал, что делать. Любить-то любил, а все ж он женат. И детей четверо. Сам уж стар. А ежели что? И на дите клеймо, и на них порицание, жизни не будет! А жена его крепка здоровьем, да и думать грешно! 

Утешились друг с другом, что называется… 

Бегал к ней от жены, тайком навещал, деньгами помогал. Срок пришел, ночью роды начались. Бабку-повитуху, – пусть и человек, хорошая! – позвал, а к утру та вышла и говорит, плохо дело, лекаря зови. Она, повитунья, спасти ее не сможет. 

– А где я лекаря найду? – рыдал старик. – А Ирэночка моя при смерти!

Дори шатнуло, в глазах потемнело…

– Ирэн… веди, дурак! Веди!

Но они опоздали. Дори уже ничего не мог сделать. 

– Дорн? Дорн, ты ли это?

Женщина… его прекрасная мама… полуседая женщина лежала, накрытая одеялом, из под которого была видна окровавленная простыня.

– Нет, мама, это я, Дори… твой сын.

Дори мутило. От резкого запаха крови. От понимания… слишком много она потеряла крови.

– Дори… сыночек… прости меня… прости, милый!

– Мама, не надо… не плачь… это ты прости…

Старик-гном осел у дверей на пол и завыл, уткнувшись в шапку. Повитуха пеленала слабо пищащего младенца, скорбно посматривая на склонившегося над матерью Дори.

– Как ты на отца похож… вылитый Дорн… только седой весь… плохая я мать! Тебя бросила, второго не уберегла, а теперь и этого бросаю… – слезы текли по ввалившемся щекам, белое без кровинки лицо, и дышала она так прерывисто…

– Дори, сынок, прошу тебя… хоть ни о чем просить не могу, не бросай его… не оставь одного. Он не виноват… ни в чем не… виноват… Дори… пожа… луйста… сынок…

– Мама! Мам!

Но она лишь вздохнула на последок и… ушла.

_Он смог увидеть мать в ее последний час. И все, о чем она просила его, это простить ее… и позаботиться о младшем брате. Она так и не узнала, что ее второй сын был совсем рядом. И что Дори уже давно простил и ее, и того рыжего гнома…_

_Она была его матерью. И она любила его._

_И подарила двух братьев…_  
  
*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
**_Шестьдесят три года спустя после Битвы Пяти Воинств_**

Пони неспешно трусил по узкой дороге, и колеса крытой повозки неспешно катились по колее предшественников. Рыжий гном, сидящий на козлах, чуть щуря зеленые глаза, крепко держал поводья в руках. 

– Вот за тем холмом будет рукой подать до старой мельницы, – негромко сказал седой гном, сидящий в повозке, и закашлялся.

– Тпру-у! Дори, ты как? – встревожено спросил рыжий гном, остановив пони.

– Ничего, это я так… поскорей бы доехать, устал я…

– Дори, может…

– Нори, я в порядке. Что мне, закашляться нельзя? Поехали!

– Ох, брат… лучше мы бы в Эреборе остались, – проворчал негромко рыжий гном, щелкая поводьями.

– Я должен увидеть это место, Нори. Должен поблагодарить…

– Кого?

Дори лишь вздохнул, кутаясь зябко в шерстяной плащ.

Нори направил пони по дороге, свернул на повороте за холм и они неспешно выехали на поляну, оставив позади лес. Впереди текла река, на другом берегу которой стояли старые развалины мельницы. 

– А плотина стоит, – вздохнул Дори, опираясь о руку брата.

– И ясень все стоит… надо же, сколько лет прошло…

Брат слабо шагнул вперед, и Нори поспешно обхватил его рукой, поддерживая. Так, в обнимку, они подошли к ясеню, под ветвями которого обнаружился могильный холм, сложенный из камней – обтесанной, речной галькой. Могила была сложена давно по всему – камни посерели, обросли мхом по бокам. 

Дори опустился рядом с могилой, с грустью смотря на нее.

– Вот я вернулся. Спасибо, спасибо за все… если бы не вы, не ваши уроки… спасибо. А знаете… ромашки здесь до сих пор цветут. И плотина цела. Они еще долго цвести будут…

Нори растерянно стоял рядом, не понимая о чем ведет речь брат… и кому он это говорит? 

– Дори, это могила…

Дори вздохнул, и не глядя сказал:

– Она мне второй матерью была… если бы не она…

Встал, пошатнулся, поморщился, приложив руку к груди.

– Все. Теперь я спокоен. Поедем домой, Нори…

_А через несколько дней Дори умер. Он не был так уж стар…_

_Но жизнь травника-лекаря слишком тяжела…_

_У него было большое, но больное сердце…  
_


End file.
